A magnet insertion apparatus for inserting magnets in magnet installation holes of a rotor is known as a conventional magnet handling apparatus. Patent Document 1, for example, discloses such a magnet insertion apparatus. The magnet material insertion apparatus described in Patent Document 1 first inclines a rotor core placed on a table together with the table to an angle at which the magnet parts do not slide down inside the magnet hole (magnet installation hole) of the rotor core. After that, the magnet material is inserted into the magnet hole in this inclined state. After the magnet material has been inserted, the table and the rotor core are returned to a horizontal state (see claims, etc. of Patent Document 1).